portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Livewire
Livewire is a young cybertronian from Earth. Appearance Cybertronian As far as cybertronians go, Livewire falls on the short side with being approximately 14 feet tall. The two main colors on her frame are bright, sunshine yellow and the metal gray of her protoform. She has glowing blue optics with "eyeliner" underneath them. Her transformation seams line her jaw, abdomen, and limbs and give the impression of muscles. The only outwardly visible weapons on her are the blades that adorn her arms. Troll Livewire is the most colorful troll on Portal Breach there is. Her clothing usually incorporates rainbows in some fashion with sparkles sometimes mixed in. She has the same double horns and blood color as Sollux, which leads to her also having constantly frizzy hair that requires ponytails due to the psionic energy that comes with the blood. Her hair and skin follow the black-gray pattern of trolls while her eyes glow the same blue color as the psionic energy she can manipulate. She carries a small backpack when in this form to store her valuables. Human Livewire's first organic form, as a human she is prone to wearing obscene amounts of the same yellow that her cybertronian armor is colored. She wears galoshes and a waterproof hat, a carry-over from her glitching days. She has lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and freckles in this form. History Personality Livewire is quite possibly the happiest person you will ever come across. She is always happy all of the time except when she is not (which is a rare occurrence). Her bright yellow color is outdone by her bright, bubbly personality which is shown to everyone whether she knows them or not. She is extraordinarily loving and will gladly take care of someone even if she doesn't know how. Along with this loving nature comes a fierce protectiveness of all of her loved ones. She would not hesitate to brutally murder others, and even herself, if it means that it will keep all those she loves safe. Livewire is very self-sacrificing and often will not think of her own well-being even in in the most menial of situations, such as going out into the snow without shoes. All in all, she is what some would describe, "a lovable little ball of sunshine that will rip off your fucking face if you are a threat, all the while looking absolutely adorable". Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Relationships Family Mother: Overcast Father: Swindle Sister: Jana Snitch Deadsilver: Former Guardian Starscream: Former Guardian Friends Oh god everyone. Just...everyone. Romantic Interests Sollux Captor: Matesprit, will love and cherish him for forever. <3 Harry Potter: has a hate-crush on him that only manifests when she is a troll. In effect, Livewire hates his guts while being sexually attracted to him, which with her mental age just translates to thinking that he is pretty and blushing occasionally. Quotes "...are they mating NOW?" Trivia Livewire is mentally unstable. Her penchant for switching species as well as the amount of stress that comes with being literally raised in Portal Breach puts a massive amount of strain on her mind and leaves her fragile. She can still react normally, but a single trigger is all it takes for her to lose it. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters